Fiends or Fans?
by Beagle-luv
Summary: Zuko and Iroh are running from a mysterious group of people. When Iroh gets captured, Zuko has to continue on. When he joins up with the Aang Gaang, they discover they are running from the same horrid people. Who are these people and how they escape?


**I'll warn you right now, this was the product of sleeplessness and caffeinated Pepsi at 11:30 at night. Seriously, I was bored so I wrote this and laughed through it too. I probably sounded like some kind of dying animal; my dog did keep looking at me weird….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar or Pepsi. If I owned Pepsi, I would sell it to buy Avatar….maybe….it's a hard decision…..hmmmm…**

"Uncle, I think we've finally lost them." Zuko panted as he leaned against a tree.

Iroh waddled up clutching a stitch in his side. "I don't think for long though." He gasped.

Far off shouts and screams were heard along with a faint rumbling. Zuko looked afraid. "Of all these years, I have never been so scared in my life, Uncle." He confessed.

"I know, me neither. Those girls are crazy." He pushed himself off the tree and listened. The sounds had died they must have went to other way. Zuko turned his back on his uncle and scanned the woods. I elated squeal and his uncle's shout quickly captured his attention. One of the girls had Iroh under the arms and was dragging him away.

"Let go of him!" Zuko shouted but the rumbling was heard again and he knew that the others were on their way. He could see the torches and the rumbling grew deafening.

"RUN Zuko! Let them take me! I've lived too long anyway!" Iroh yelled.

Zuko gave his uncle a last look of farewell and took off just as the women burst through the brush. He sprinted faster than he had ever sprinted in his entire life at that point. Ahead he saw a clearing and leapt over some bushes to land in a large open field. He saw four figures ahead and recognized them as the Avatar and his group.

"RUN!" He screamed, waving his arms. Now was the time to forget their differences and get the heck out of there. "They're coming! Run!" He yelled. He got a closer look at them as he drew nearer and saw they were all out of breath. They couldn't be running from the same oppressors could they?

The water tribe girl took off running along side of him followed by the blind girl, and the water tribe boy. The Avatar was way ahead of them on his air ball thing he rode. Zuko made a mental note to find out everybody's names and what that air thing was called. The rumbling grew louder and Zuko stole a glance behind him. The tormentors had entered the clearing and spotted Zuko. They ran even faster than before screaming his name. Beads of sweat rolled down Zuko's face as he struggled to keep running. The group ducked into a crevice in a rock wall and watched as the crowd stormed by. After the rumbling had died away, they all moved out of the crevice and stared blankly at each other.

Sokka was the first to speak. "Were those your-"

"Fan girls? Yes." Zuko finished for him.

Katara laughed as did Toph. "That's more than Sokka had!"

Sokka pouted. "It's not my fault. Girls always go for the bad boy."

"Fan girls." Zuko sighed. "Trust me, you don't want a large group like that. I've never been so afraid in my life. It's horrid. Especially if you think of what they'll do to you if the catch you." He shivered.

"They caught Momo." Aang frowned.

Katara thought for a moment. "I suppose right now, they are dressing him up in baby clothes and crooning to him."

"Not funny." Aang mumbled.

Sokka sat down against the wall. "I'm glad they are gone."

"Someone's over there!" Toph pointed.

Just after she said that a twig snapped and someone came running full tilt towards Zuko. "Fan girls attack!" She screamed. Two other girls came running after her. The first girl jumped on Zuko, the second on Sokka and the third on Zuko again. The boys were knocked to the ground and were struggling to get up. The girls on Zuko were fighting to see who would get to kiss him. Horror was clearly written on his face as the first girl won and brought her face down to Zuko's, crushing his lips with a kiss. He squirmed and kept his mouth firmly shut. Katara came over shoved the girl off him, froze to the ground and pulled Zuko off the ground.

"Thanks." He mumbled and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Guys…a little help." Sokka squeaked as the girl sat on his back and he tried to get away. She was oddly familiar; a long braid down her back, pink clothing. It was-

"Ty Lee?" Zuko asked, unbelievingly.

She turned her head and grinned. "I am the leader of Sokka's fan club."

Everybody exchanged incredulous glances. Katara and Toph were laughing so hard they were on the ground. Aang was backing away slowly from one of the Zuko fan girls and Zuko was giving Ty Lee the most disgusted look he could muster. Sokka was suffocating from the weight of her on his chest. Zuko grabbed Ty Lee by the braid and pulled her off Sokka. He gasped and stood up then put his back against the wall and watched from a distance. Aang had knocked the Zuko fan girls unconscious and rejoined the group. Ty lee shrieked for Sokka as Zuko pulled her away. Katara froze her to the ground and they all walked away. "I like the way you move!" Ty Lee shouted at Sokka from behind. He quickly jolted ahead of the others and stole an unappreciative glance backwards.

Zuko decided to join the group and he and Katara fell in love and were married soon after Aang defeated the Fire Lord. The nations lived in a peace and Azula was never seen after the incident when she hurt Iroh. Ty Lee was still head of the Sokka fan club but he was safe on the island of Kyoshi with Suki. Sokka married Suki and they lived happily on the island of Kyoshi. Aang and Toph were married after two years and lived in the Northern Air Temple. Katara was wife to the Zuko who was now the Fire Lord and everything was happy. Except for the one-day out of the year when fan girls stormed the palace and tried to capture Zuko again.

**I hope you enjoyed the stupidity. Review please! Constructive criticism accepted!**


End file.
